User blog:A, Mori/Full Zeronius History
History thing that I guess hasn't been entirely listed yet (In accordance to the confirmed history of these guys.) : The Zeronius clan, the most prominent group of Dark Matters, started out when entered the realm, possibly accompanied by Worker Dark Matters. The Dark Star was either created some time after their arrival in the Lux System or was brought with them. Or something. Some time after her arrival, she also allowed Antiphon to connect with her hivemind. Soon after creating three individual sons, who would later be classified for their blasphemous behavior towards their creator, a seige was led on the nearby planet of Ludus, which was inhabited by Dragonkin at the time. A majority of these Dragonkin were killed, and their king was killed by , the leader of these forces and the most loyal follower of . This seige marked the beginning of what would be known as the Great Conquest of the Zeronius clan. The Great Conquest quickly continued, following with the attack on the planet nearby Ludus, known as Binaricka. Though capturing this planet proved an easy victory for the Zeronius clan, the surviving Binarellers, who were teleported into later points in time to different points in space during the first death of Thristel-Immo, would prove to make the Great Conquest much more difficult for the Zeronius clan. After this particular invasion, the Zeronius clan set up bases of profit of sorts on the conquered planet Ludus, which included putting the residents of the planet into slavery to power the Dark Star. They then set out to overview the rest of the Lux System, and, after a while, they recognized that the only remaining planet in the system with intelligent life, and therefore resources, was the planet Vestiba. The Dark Star then set out for Vestiba. However, just before the Dark Matters could start the attack, the forces were called back to Ludus, on account of the problems that had arisen from the recently revived Thristel-Immo, which had actually allowed two people to escape into future Ludus. When the Dark Star finally made it back to Ludus, rioting Dragonkin and Thristel-Immo had already defeated the Workers stationed there. , , and the forces they led were sent in to remedy this, and what followed then made the extinction of the Dragonkin inevitable. had his own encounter with Thristel-Immo, in which the words of the Binareller greatly challenged 's beliefs and loyalty for . In his own anger and confusion, proceeded to fatally wound Thristel-Immo, and then begged him forgiveness for killing all of the innocent people he did. Thristel-Immo forgives him before dying. Having then defeated all of the rebellions on the planet, the Dark Matter forces then withdrew. Revelian, not knowing what to do at this point, went to for advice. , having been against the violent doings of from the very beginning, convinced Rev to do what he thought was right, without the hand of forcing his actions. then goes to and, having somewhat misinterpreted the point, states to her that he is now firmly against her, and stating that all of her actions are outright just wrong. , fearful of losing 's loyalty to her, then makes him unconscious, and uses her powers to permanently change the way his brain is wired, making him much more violent and angry as well as, most importantly, making his loyalty to her unfaltering. These alterations to him would stay with him for the rest of his existence, and his passionate arguments that he was never unloyal to even eventually convinced that Zeronius never actually had manipulated his personality. Meanwhile, on Vestiba, one of the Binarellers transported during TI's first death arrives on the planet, and is able to successfully warn them of the Dark Matters (Though, through poor common), supported with the evidence of seeing the Dark Star in the sky. The Oumeths on Vestiba then use some majjyk powahz to make the planet seem invisible from outside the atmosphere. The Zeronius clan is then left unable to find the planet, but they are not left with no traces of it. A shipment of supplies, clearly having been sent from Vestiba, is identified by the Dark Matters, and they are able to track it to a planet colonized by Oumeths. Not being able to find out the information on Vestiba's location, they instead conquer this colonized planet, and end up killing all of the residents of it, with the exception of one named Schounmund, who falls through a wormhole and arrives on far-future Ludus. The Zeronius clan then proceeds to set out to other systems in search of inhabited planets to conquer. For whatever reason, they are directed to Storge, where a long journey reveals to have been for nothing, as the residents of the planet had been relocated to the Lux System through magic methods. Some Worker Dark Matters are actually mysteriously lost during a thorough investigation of the planet. A mixture of corruption leftover from the Zalgo attacks, and the Worker Dark Matters, produces a new species from this, who become the Doomers. The Doomers do not receive regard from the Zeronius clan, who then proceed to move on to more populated planets to conquer. Some time later, the Zeronius clan comes across the this is supposed to be called system, where there are many populated planets, which the Zeronius clan then proceeds to conquer all of. Leaving behind bases (like they had done on Ludus), the Dark Star then moves on to other systems. But, once again, like the seige on the Lux system, troubl was stirred. This time, however, the resulting incident proceeds in being defeated, and then the Dark Matters start to lose control of their conquered planets, turning the 'Great Conquest' into the 'Great Catastrophe'. is launched off into space, and takes it onto himself to go after him. These two are later looked down upon by the others. A rebellion is then led in which the Zeronius clan is forced into hiding, in order to keep alive. , the youngest of the 'Zeronius Bros' is left being heavily angered and scorned at the weakness shown by Rev in his defeat, in his choices, and by in not choosing to stand her ground until the end. Wanting to not show the same weakness of his clan, he decided to build up his skill in order to avoid doing so. In this, he did not take after the path taken by his kind, but instead looked into the world of technology. He proceeded in his studies of this, and separated from the majority of his kind (To an extent, as he did still often stay in contact with ). During 's studies, he came across the mysterious machine-like planet of Mekkai, which, in finding it to be essentially a heaven for him, he quickly took it over, and used it's impressive scientific advancements to his own advantage, and rapidly augmented machinery to his body. These adjustments proved to give him much more power. After some time, the Zeronius clan came out of hiding, and rejoined them, keeping his treacherous intentions secret. Just as conquests were once again about to be undertaken, confronted , and defeated her with his new power, trapping her and assuming control of her forces, which he then pretended to lead by orders of . Revelian, being flung throughout the universe in a comatose state, later arrived on Ludus, which had come to be inhabited mostly by Gridmasks at the time. , who had not given up trying to find him, also came across the planet. After realizing that they were now shunned by their clan, Rev and decided to establish their home on the planet Ludus. Some time later, Schounmund arrives on the planet from the previously mentioned wormhole. Mentioning of Dark Matters awakens traumatic memories for him, and Schounmund then causes chaos that Rev and get involved with. This incident ends when Schounmund curses to die by his own curse, and then kills him in rage. Upon the death of Schounmund, a powerful being is born on the planet Vestiba, one who embodies the rage of Schounmund and who would successfully carry out the curse wrought upon by Schounmund to the Dark Matters and to the Ludusians. This being, in his own tongue, was named after the term for "world of reversal". There was a great surge of power brought about by the death (and also "rebirth") of Schounmund, which became a topic of popular discussion throughout the galaxy. This information was later brought to the attention of . realized that this was because of his older brothers. Wanting to bring an end to those of the Zeronius clan who showed weakness, then led the Dark Star onto a long journey towards Ludus. Kuipter's journey to lead the Dark Star all the way back to Ludus in the Lux System would take a long time. He had installed machinery to the Dark Star that did make it go much faster, but along the way he was met with many interruptions. Recurring problems were the machines he'd installed failing and causing the entire Dark Star to stop, having the stop in order to battle residents of planets (mostly for supply purposes), stopping to start on creation and research projects, and stopping to keep in check. However, other notable things also stopped them. One of those things being the Doomers, who now wanted to give their allegiance to their creator, as they then retained memories of their past selves, a greater sense of consciousness in their more intelligent, adaptable forms, and more corruptive and violent tendencies. saw this to be a perfect opportunity for him, and allowed some Doomers on the Dark Star for army expansion and research purposes. He told the rest of the Doomers that they were to continue conquering in the absence of the Dark Matters. The Doomers did so, but a creature named Groy seized control for his own purposes. The Doomers would later go on to enslave the planet Genoskaya after Groy ate the planet's star, marking the Third Catastrophe for the Serrangios. Another notable distraction was the arrival of Shenanigans, or the "world of reversal". Shenny encountered the Dark Star and then boarded it, wanting to kill the Dark Matters on it. He succeeded in killing quite a few, and was soon encountered with . hatched the plan of using the power of Shenny to aid him, so he drugged him, ruffed him up a bit, and then placed a device on Shenny's mask that would make Shenny become abiding to his orders. This device was later destroyed by the energy let out by Shenny's rage, but due to his unpredictable nature he continued to stay in the employment of . By this time, had gotten a job at LDZX Corporations, and had lost his own job quite recently. was left alone in their house, when then made himself, and his intentions, known to him. Angered with one another, they agree on a one-on-one fight. cheats on this by having Shenanigans come as a back up. is able to subdue at first, but then Shenny comes in, fatally wounding , and then allowing to kill him, fulfilling the curse of death put onto by Schounmund. Kuipter left a message for revealing that he had killed . This event invited much rage and hatred into 's heart, turning him into a power-hungry and violent person with a determination to destroy . A long series of events unfolded in which would create beasts to do his bidding, and would often deliver terrorist attacks on LDZX, though he was often thwarted in his efforts. At one point, arrogantly tried to assassinate Shenanigans, but failed in doing so. After learning of this, Shenny decided that he would betray . In the final battle between and , Shenny came in at the last moment and killed , and was then subsequently killed by . I'll write more/the rest of it later, I've been typing for a long time now. Category:Blog posts